Terminal systems are employed for joining ends of conductors in cables for forming a telecommunications network. A pair of insulated wires for conducting electrical signals or optical fibers for conducting light is connected through a terminal block to a corresponding pair of conductors in a communications cable.
Terminal systems may be aerial mounted by suspending a terminal housing from a support strand or cable for a telecommunications cable suspended above the ground between posts or may be secured to a pole, post or wall for underground communication systems.
An enclosure to form a splice in an aerial terminal system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,830 for protection of a terminal block from the environment, plants and animals. This type of cable enclosure is commercially available from Communications Technology Corporation of Dallas, Tex. under its registered trademark "TERMAX" with a terminal block mounted in the enclosure.
Housings for pole or wall mounted drop wire terminal installations are commercially available from Communications Technology Corporation under its registered trademark "POLECAT". These devices include a metallic or non-metallic housing having a sliding door mounted on a standard WE P-375115 bracket of the type used with WE N-type terminals. The housing has entry ports along two sides with a terminal block mounted in the middle of the housing between the entry ports.
A need exists for a terminal housing configured for use as an aerial terminal or alternatively as a post mounted terminal in communications networks.